Mike Kleinhenz
| birth_place = Cincinnati, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = Houston, Texas | occupation = Voice Actor/Actor | years_active = 1971 - 2008 | alias = | title = | spouse = Sydnie Meltzer Kleinhenz (divorced) | children = Casey Russell, Mickey Joseph, Jamey Benjamin, Daniel Alexander, Timothy Louis | ethnic = | religion = | credits = Full Metal Panic! as Andrei Sergeivich Kalinin Madlax as Friday Monday }} Michael Anthony Kleinhenz (November 14, 1951 – July 11, 2008) was an American voice actor who frequently participated in translation and dubbing of Japanese anime. His voice also appeared in national TV and radio advertisements and local advertisements in the Houston area. History Mike was born in Cincinnati, Ohio. He graduated from Pascack Valley High School in Hillsdale, New Jersey in 1969 and from the University of Cincinnati in 1974 with a B.A. degree in Radio and TV Broadcasting. After college he settled in Houston, Texas. He married Sydnie Diane Meltzer in 1981 (divorced 2003) and raised five sons. In college, Mike led the Bearcats defensive line and was selected to play in the Ohio Shrine Bowl. After graduation, he tried out with the San Francisco Giants and played pre-season football for the Houston Oilers. Shortly before his first son was born, Mike competed in the 35K racewalk at the US Olympic Festival. He remained active throughout his life. His sports interests included football, basketball, baseball, fast-pitch softball, mountain biking, running, disc golf and snagging. At home, Mike was a gifted singer and guitar player. Outside of the house, he was more easily recognized for his role in dubbing Japanese anime and as the voice in countless local and national commercials. Kleinhenz suffered a heart attack and died on July 11, 2008.ADV Voice Actor Mike Kleinhenz Passes Away. Retrieved on July 11, 2008. Roles * All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH! as Executive B * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 as Doctor * Chrono Crusade as Ricardo Hendric * Crying Freeman as Yakuza Boss * Excel Saga as Kabapu * Full Metal Panic!, The Second Raid, and Fumoffu as Andrei Kalinin * Gantz as Goro Suzuki * Gasaraki as Meth/Nozomi Takayama/Regent * Kaleido Star as Hamilton * Kino's Journey as Trader C (Ep. 2) * Madlax as Friday Monday * Megazone 23 as Director General * Najica Blitz Tactics as Jin Majima * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Director's Cut) as SEELE * Noir as Legrand * Parasite Dolls as Takahashi * Lady Death as Lucifer * Princess Tutu as The Raven * RahXephon as Shirow Watari * Samurai Gun as Tavern Master * Slayers Return as Father * Sorcerer on the Rocks as Narrator/Icarus * Spriggan as Fattman * Street Fighter II V as Bison (ADV Dub replacing Markham Anderson) * Those Who Hunt Elves as Judge * Ushio and Tora as Bully/Ishikui/Motorist/Newscaster Voice roles Mike Kleinhenz and Chris Patton have portrayed on two occasions a superior and subordinate role in three shows: * In the Full Metal Panic series, Kleinhenz played Andrey Sergevich Kalinin (except in the fourth series, where, since it was recorded in 2018, he was replaced by Kent Williams) while Patton played Sousuke Sagara. * In the theatrical film Spriggan, Kleinhenz played Fatman while Patton played Yu Ominae. * In RahXephon, Kleinhenz played Shirou Watari, the director of the TERRA organization, who was in command of the protagonist Ayato Kamina, played by Patton. * In addition, though they weren't superior and subordinate, they also had dialogue together as Goro Suzuki and Joichiro Nishi respectively in Gantz. References External links * * Category:1951 births Category:2008 deaths Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Cincinnati Category:People from Houston Category:University of Cincinnati alumni Category:20th-century American male actors